Albert Einstein
Albert Einstein (March 14, 1879 - April 18, 1955) (In the SSF timeline, it is likely that he died earlier as hinted by "The Phantom Premise" and the "Stars of Old" music video) is a main character on Super Science Friends. He is a clone of the original theoretical physicist, aged at 14 years old. Through his studies on the relativity of time, he possesses super speed and the ability to slow down bullets. He is voiced by Fred Kennedy in Episodes 1-5, and by Laurel Dalgleish in Episode 6. Appearance Einstein is the shortest member of the Super Science Friends. He has a round face, puffy white hair, and a cleft chin. He wears a red shirt and blue trousers. Personality As a teen clone, Einstein is more modern and compared to his more old-fashioned teammates: he is carefree and rebellious, and can be rather reckless at times. It is implied in the fourth episode that he sees himself somewhat inferior due to the fact he's young and a clone, and that he can reach the other Super Science Friends' and his predecessor's levels Abilities Einstein has the ability to run exceedingly fast, as he is able to cover two blackboards with equations within seconds. He also seems to possess super strength, managing to carry all his teammates to the tree Isaac Newton was sitting under. In addition to this, he is rather intelligent, just like his predecessor. Relationships Isaac Newton Isaac Newton is the inspiration and celebrity crush of Einstein, who has dedicated to him a fanfiction focusing on their relationship. Despite almost interacting during the first episode, Einstein accidentally kills Newton as he was throwing away the last apple in the orchard from the Soviet Space Ghouls. Marie Curie Einstein is shown to have a crush on Curie as well. She takes on a somewhat motherly role towards him, and tries to make sure he doesn't mess up in Episode 2. This could be a nod towards Curie and Einstein's relationship in real life, as they were said to be close. Winston Churchill After the death of the original Einstein, Churchill began "Project EMC2" to clone him. He became the clone's mentor, and Einstein may see him as a father figure. In "Einstein Saves the Day," he writes Churchill saying "You're like the son I never had!" Appearances Episodes *The Phantom Premise *Electric Boogaloo *Nobel of the Ball *Freudian Sleep *Are You There God? It's Me Darwin *Full Metal Scientist Shorts *A Super Science Friends Christmas *Albert Einstein Saves the Day Again *How To Be A Genius Like Nikola Tesla (cameo) Comics *Super Science Friends 2099 *Science Fiction: A Super Science Friends Anthology Trivia * Unlike his real self, which was a pacifist, he seems perfectly fine with attacking people, despite his trauma. ** He may be more reluctant since episode 5 as he seems visibly disturbed by blood spilling in his head due to the massacre Churchill committed. * Einstein is astonished when he sees a physical representation of god in Episode 5. This may be a reference to the fact that while Einstein believed in a god, it was abstract and far from having a face or being related to resurrection. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Reoccurring character Category:Super Science Friend Category:Alive Characters